hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjuku Style ~Don't Make Us Laugh~
Shinjuku Style ~Don't Make Us Laugh~ (Shinjuku Style ~笑わすな~ Shinjuku Style ~Warawasu na~) is the third track of the Fling Posse VS Matenrō album, performed by Matenrō. The track was also included into the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info * Lyrics: Mr.Q & Yamada Man (Rappagariya) * Composition: noTOKYO & hatch (Mellow Monk Connection) * Arrangement: Rappagariya * Vocals: Matenrō Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- Ramming right through this car chase Gimme that mic! This is my way, it's hella risky You're not gonna stop us, get out the way! We are Matenrō We're gonna ram into you straight up! Ramming right through this car chase Gimme that mic! This is my way, it's hella risky You're not gonna stop us, get out the way! We are Matenrō We're gonna ram into you straight up! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- The blood of drifting samurai boils Wandering alone in this dangerous world Jakurai Jinguji, A.K.A. ill-DOC My skills are undeniable, I'm here to save lives The doctor is in, straight from counseling I will coil around my enemies And sink my fangs deep With the poison circulating Things will get better than ever Are you want to win... or not? We'll break this depraved curse Is clearly a rhyme that will wake us up You be the judge, the rules are simple No matter how you slice it, Shinjuku is world-class This city never sleeps Matenrō! The light and shadow project and illuminate My comrades are record-breaking psychopaths Stake everything in the advance future! ---(All)--- We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- What the hell's a wandering ghost doing here? To me, myself, and everyone else, I'm a psychopath When I hold this mic, a seal of approval crushes me The chances of a tie in this battle? Zero Like a chrysalis into a butterfly Then to beyond, fucking fantastic rapping Like Van Gogh who was painting in his own colors I'll paint these words, 'cause my name is DOPPO Where? Right here and pissed, yo! I'm a local psycho from Shinjuku I'll beat the shit out of ya And knock over any other team as well So easy, literal piece-of-cake Haha...! Don't make me laugh We are Matenrō, we're entering the battlefield No limits, no holds barred! I'll flush all no-name Divisions down the toilet You better watch out, here comes our pride! ---(All)--- We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Basked in Shinjuku's Red Lights At this point, fighting back is pointless Can't you hear everyone booing to ya? I'll chew you up and spit you out, like a gum I'm the real deal, it can't be helped It's my turn now! I'll beat ya up like a champagne bottle, bing-bang If you think you can copy, then try it The suit's my combat gear All our battles are picture-perfect Ah! C'mon, you're not scared, aren't you? A man with a wicked status is your host tonight No. 1 player all the way to the moon's craters I'll punch some holes right into ya I'll roast and chew out all the haters in one go Or tie 'em up and force them to drink a whole tequila Buster Bros!!! MAD TRIGGER CREW Fling Posse I'm Hifumi, I'm ready to punish you all! ---(All)--- We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! We ain't goin' easy on you, come on! We'll crush you, come on! Keep your mouth shut, hey! Shinjuku Style! Shinjuku Style! Don't you feel the sheer power of Shinjuku? More intense than you could ever think It's one-hit K.O., here in the Shinjuku showcase! Hey! We'll wipe you out without a trace Don't you feel the sheer power of Shinjuku? More intense than you could ever think It's one-hit K.O., here in the Shinjuku showcase! Hey! We'll wipe you out without a trace Don't you feel the sheer power of Shinjuku? More intense than you could ever think It's one-hit K.O., here in the Shinjuku showcase! Hey! We'll wipe you out without a trace Don't you feel the sheer power of Shinjuku? More intense than you could ever think It's one-hit K.O., here in the Shinjuku showcase! Hey! We'll wipe you out without a trace |-|Romaji= ALL buchinuku Car Chace MAIKU kase kore ga MyWay da DAIBU YABEE jama wa sasenee sagariyagare We Are matenrou soku buchikamasu ze buchinuku Car Chace MAIKU kase kore ga MyWay da DAIBU YABEE jama wa sasenee sagariyagare We Are matenrou soku buchikamasu ze JAKURAI nagareteru samurai no chi tagiru, abunai kono yo o sasurai jinguuji jakurai Aka ill DOG tashika na jitsuryoku ikashite itsu mo hito no tame iru yo KAUNSERINGU kara hairikomu DOKUTAA teki ni wa makitsuki tsukisasu dokuga mawari mawaru POIZUN, mae yori yoku naru noru ka soru ka soru ka noru ka uchikudaku kabe ni kusatta JINKUSU ichimoku ryouzen, mezameru in fumu kimi ga JAJJI seyo RUURU wa SHINPURU sekai kara mite mo saikou da SHINJUKU! nemuranai machi (all: matenrou) utsushiterashidasu hikari to kage o nakama wa SAIKO ni saikou ni hatenkou! susumu mirai e subete o kakero! ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Sty— Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style DOPPO samayoeru mouja nani o yaru jitatomo ni mitomeru SAIKOPASU MAIKU mochaosareru taikoban! shoubu ni wa nee ze aiko wa SANAGI kara chou ni, sara ni dappi suru ka no gotoku YABAI RAPPIN dokuji no irozukai maru de GOHHO kotoba de irodoru ore ga DOPPO! doko tte？ koko, oko, I’m a SHINJUKU ROKO migoto BOKOBOKO, zen CHIIMU goto hikkuri kaesu chabudai yori raku da hahaa, warawasu na matenrou no mae ja gendou kii tsuke na senjou ja gendo, enryo, nashi da ze benjo ni nagashite oite yaru yo dokozo no DIBIJON shikato mitoki na, orera no iji o ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Sty— Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style HIFUMI SHINJUKU kabuki, tatetsuite mo, omaera ja muuri okiru BUUINGU CHUUINGU GAMU mitee ni kande suteru motesugite komaru boku no ban desu ze nuki mon PANPAN SHANPAN JANJAN mane dekiru mon nara, shite mina anchan SUUTSU ga sentoufuku kuroboshi wa nai zenshoubu ah! kocchi kite mina, BIBI tte korenee ka? kon’ya no HOSUTO sugee yatsu no SUTEITASU No.1 PUREIYAA, getsumen no KUREETAA bari no ana akete yarou ka? HEITA matomete yaite kutte yaru aruiwa shibatte TEKIIRA bingoto nomashite yaru Buster Bros!!!, Mad Trigger Crew Fling Posse, boku hifumi ga seibai suru ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Sty— Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style ALL tekagen nanzaa nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) buchi nuki (HIFUMI: Come On!) damarasu sono kuchi (HIFUMI: HEY!) JAKURAI Shinjuku Style Shinjuku Style ALL nagareru SHINJUKU saikyou setsu omae ga, omotteru yori kyouretsu ichigeki hissatsu da, Shinjuku Show Case Hey! zen’in shoumetsu nagareru SHINJUKU saikyou setsu omae ga, omotteru yori kyouretsu ichigeki hissatsu da, Shinjuku Show Case Hey! zen’in shoumetsu nagareru SHINJUKU saikyou setsu omae ga, omotteru yori kyouretsu ichigeki hissatsu da, Shinjuku Show Case Hey! zen’in shoumetsu nagareru SHINJUKU saikyou setsu omae ga, omotteru yori kyouretsu ichigeki hissatsu da, Shinjuku Show Case Hey! zen’in shoumetsu |-|Kanji= ぶち抜くCar Chace　マイク貸せ これがMyWayだ　ダイブやべー 邪魔はさせねー下がりやがれ We Are 麻天狼　即ぶちかますぜ 流れてる侍の血たぎる、危ないこの世をさすらい。神宮寺ジャクライ Aka ill DOC　確かな実力活かしていつも人の為いるよ。 カウンセリングから入り込むドクター。敵には巻きつき突き刺す毒牙。 まわりまわるポイズン、前より良くなる。のるかそるかそるかのるか。 打ち砕く壁に腐ったジンクス。一目瞭然、目覚める韻踏む。 君がジャッジせよルールはシンプル。世界から見ても最高だシンジュク！ 眠らない街　麻天狼　写し照らし出す光と影を 仲間はサイコに最高に破天荒！　進む未来へ全てをかけろ！ 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style さまよえる亡者何をやる　自他共に認めるサイコパス マイク持ちゃ押される太鼓判！　勝負には無えぜあいこは。 サナギから蝶に、さらに脱皮するかの如くヤバイラッピン 独自の色使いまるでゴッホ。言葉で彩る俺がドッポ！ どこって？　ここ、怒(オコ)、I’m a シンジュクロコ 見事ボコボコ、全チームごと ひっくり返すちゃぶ台より楽だ ははーっ、笑わすな 麻天狼の前じゃ言動気ぃつけな戦場 じゃ限度、遠慮、無しだぜ便所 に流しておいてやるよどこぞのディビジョン しかと見ときな、俺らの意地を 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style シンジュク歌舞伎、楯突いても、お前らじゃむーり 起きるブーイング チューイン　ガム　みてぇに噛んで捨てる モテすぎて困る僕の番ですぜ 抜きもんパンパン　シャンパン　じゃんじゃん 真似できるもんなら、してみなあんちゃん スーツが戦闘服 黒星は無い全勝負 ah！ こっち来てみな、ビビって来れねーか？ 今夜のホスト　すげー奴のステイタス No.1プレイヤー、月面のクレーター ばりの穴開けてやろうか？ ヘイターまとめて焼いて喰ってやる あるいは縛ってテキーラ瓶ごと飲ましてやる Buster Bros！！！、Mad Trigger Crew Fling Posse、僕一二三が、成敗する 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style 手加減なんざぁ抜き Come On ぶち抜き Come On！ 黙らすその口 Shinjuku Style 流れるシンジュク最強説 お前が、思ってるより強烈 一撃必殺だ、Shinjuku Show Case Hey！ 全員消滅 流れるシンジュク最強説 お前が、思ってるより強烈 一撃必殺だ、Shinjuku Show Case Hey！ 全員消滅 流れるシンジュク最強説 お前が、思ってるより強烈 一撃必殺だ、Shinjuku Show Case Hey！ 全員消滅 流れるシンジュク最強説 お前が、思ってるより強烈 一撃必殺だ、Shinjuku Show Case Hey！ 全員消滅 Credits *Translation by Dropmic TL. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Matenrou Category:Music